


Say Hi to God

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: The cops aren't going to stop unless Michael can get those explosives to blow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the title may imply, it's not a Heathers AU.

There was nothing more than a quiet click, which prompts Michael to curse, and rather loudly, at that.

"Mother _FUCKER!"_ Michael yells, throwing the detonator to the ground in rage.

"What's wrong with the bombs?" Ryan asks over the gunfire of him and Jeremy shooting out the windows of the store they were robbing. Something went wrong, a silent alarm must have been pulled or someone across the street must have called the cops.

"Fuck if I know!" Michael shouts, passing a look to Trevor, who was taking cover behind a shelf as Jack patched him up the best she could. Trevor got shot in the side and was losing a ton of blood, it was a miracle he was still conscious. His face was pale as he mumbled the alphabet in French to keep himself conscious, eyes up towards the ceiling.

Michael's nails bite into his palms as he clenches his fists. Without the explosion distracting and debilitating the cops, Trevor might not make it out alive. He couldn't let that happen.

"Thats the best I can do for Trevor here." Jack says once she has finished tying the makeshift around Trevor's waist. "We need to get out of here, now."

"Agreed." Jeremy says as he reloads.

"You guys go." Michael says, watching Jack help Trevor up and Trevor nearly fainting thanks to the blood loss. "The cops will follow us otherwise."

"What about you?" Ryan asks.

"I'm gonna try to detonate the bombs a different way." Michael is purposely vague, and he sees the look Jeremy throws him before a bullet wizzes too close to him and his attention is pulled back to defending the storefront.

"What?" Trevor asks, catching Michael's words. "Michael, that's- you can't do that."

"The cops won't stop until we're all either dead or we're in cuffs. I can try to stop them while you guys get out through the back door."

"There's a detonator for the bombs for a reason, Michael. You'd get caught in the blast if you tried to detonate them manually." Trevor says, now standing on his own.

"I have a sticky bomb left." Michael lies. The only thing he has left is a pistol with only half a clip worth of bullets. "I can plant it and run, the explosion should be enough to trigger the rest.

Trevor's not buying it, but Jeremy interrupts whatever Trevor was going to say, "I'm on my last clip, we can't stay."

"Everyone out the back door!" Jack yells, and everyone does. Everyone except Michael, who stares out the shattered storefront windows. The cops had stopped firing since the crew did, waiting to see if they would surrender.

"Michael, let's go." Trevor orders. Michael looks over to Trevor. He's standing in the doorway, leaning against it in a way that draws Michael's attention to Trevor's wound. Trevor's holding his side, trying to put pressure on his injury, but the blood patch is growing as it soaks the cloth bandage and Trevor's clothes. Michael looks back out the windows. "Michael Vincent Jones, I am your boss, and I am ordering you to stay with the group."

Michael turns to Trevor and quickly walks to him. Before Trevor can say anything more, Michael pulls Trevor's head down by his shirt collar and presses his lips against Trevor's. Michael has had a crush on Trevor for months now, maybe even years, and Michael suddenly doesn't care about fucking up his relationship with Trevor anymore.

Trevor, surprisingly, doesn't pull away. Instead he kisses Michael back, which is an outcome that never occurred to Michael that could happen. Michael's hand moves from Trevor's collar to cup Trevor's cheek as he drinks in the feeling of Trevor. The smell of his aftershave, the warmth of his body, the feel of his lips.

But those sensations melt into cruel truths. The metallic smell of blood eventually overpowers the aftershave, the warmth slowly melting away into coldness thanks to the missing blood, the feeling of his lips soon becoming nothing more than a vivid memory as Michael pulls away.

Michael grins at Trevor, who's looking shocked and confused and flustered. And pale. "Give those pigs hell for me." Michael says before pulling away from Trevor, turning on his heel, and running out the front door of the store.

 _"Michael, no!"_ Trevor yells after him.

**Author's Note:**

> > Our love is the kudos button. Our love is the comment section.
> 
> > Say hi to my tears.


End file.
